


Secret Told

by nevergotwings



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, sads, unrequited feelings if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergotwings/pseuds/nevergotwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Importing my old works from Livejournal, heyyy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Secret Told

**Author's Note:**

> Importing my old works from Livejournal, heyyy.

**Title:** Secret Told  
**Character/Pairing:** Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Buchanan Barnes, Natasha Romanov, mention of Tony Stark.  
**Word Count:** 647  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** Sads, angst, unrequited feelings if you squint  
**Prompt:** Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes to Almost Here by Brian McFadden

>  
> 
> No one tells Steve Rogers that he wasn’t the only man in ice S.H.I.E.L.D found. And no one tells him that the man they found was one from his past that was also trying to adjust to the modern world, scrabbling along slowly with it all. He’s blind to it until after Loki’s capture and the recapturing of the terrasect, when Natasha visits him at Stark Tower – Tony was nice enough to give him a place to stay since they were getting along now – and explains that another solider from the second world war is alive, well, and still the same. Mostly.
> 
> He doesn’t expect to see the man, James “Bucky” Buchanan Barnes to enter the room with a curious look on his face, exactly the way he remembered seeing him last. It shakes Steve to the point of having to sit down and just stare at him.
> 
> “He doesn’t remember much. When he hit the ground, we think he may have hit his head,” Natasha explained while Bucky stood quietly, eyes just glancing around the room and investigating.
> 
> Once his nerve was back, Steve got to his feet and approached his old friend carefully while a hesitant smile graced his face. “Hi Bucky.”
> 
> Bucky just stared at him, long and focusing as if trying to remember his face and Steve’s heart sunk. If Bucky didn’t remember him, then everything could be gone – his best friend, comrade, everything. And that hurt to know.
> 
> Finally shaking his head and frowning, Bucky said, “I know your face. I swear, but I just…can’t remember. I’m sorry.” He looked frustrated; like the half remembering wasn’t enough or as if he knew he could do better than that.
> 
> “No, it’s,” Steve started, sighing slightly. “It’s fine. We can start all over.” Even though that wasn’t really what Steve wanted. He held out his hand and said, “Steve Rogers.”
> 
> The gesture was taken and for a moment it felt like things fit. Not just for Steve, but for Bucky too. “James Buchanan Barnes. But you can call me Bucky.”
> 
> “I’ll leave you two to the bonding. James, call when you want to be picked up.” Natasha gave them a nod before exiting, leaving them.
> 
> “How come she calls you by your first name?”
> 
> “I don’t like it when others call me Bucky. But you can.”
> 
> “Oh.” Maybe that meant he remembered some things. In the least, it instilled some hope in Steve. “So uh…what all do you remember?” They both moved over to the small dining table and sat, both at a corner that put them next to each other.
> 
> “First thing I remember is snow. A lot of it. And then everything else is s jumble. I know I was a soldier and the fighting. But that’s it. Just fighting and bullets.” He visibly cringed a little, as if his memory was paining him. He wasn’t the only one though. Steve was in his own agony on the inside hearing this.
> 
> He gave a stiff nod though, brow creasing in thought. “You’ll get plenty of better memories to cover up the war ones. There’s a lot to do in this new era, or so Tony says.” He smiled a little and Bucky looked at him, smiling back. “We can start with, uh…have you eaten?”
> 
> “Not yet.”
> 
> “How about I make us lunch?”
> 
> “That sounds nice,” he nodded.
> 
> “Okay. You just sit tight.” Another nod and Bucky laced his hands on the table neatly while Steve got up, walking into the kitchen. Before anything, he took a moment to lean against the wall where Bucky wouldn’t be able to see and just breathed. Something familiar from his past was all he had wanted and he got it now, yet in pieces. He felt his eyes watering up and quickly wiped them away so he could go to work on making lunch for them.


End file.
